sprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooting
Where can I find the latest updates on Beta? The developers give updates on the pinned post on the Space Pirates RPG Beta Testers page. If you are unsure how to get to a pinned post on a Facebook Group, please watch the video here. Latest Update: 10.54 UTC, Wednesday 14th March (Click here for world clock) VERSION 3/4 Players Mismatched Versions For the version 3/4 people. You can tell if you are version 3/4/5 if you click on "Read More" on the googleplay description of the game. If you are on version 3 or 4 do not upload the game by searching for it in googleplay. You should upload via invite link. So 1. Delete the game 2. Click on this invite link: https://play.google.com/apps/testing/com.athena.spacepirates 3. Sign in with the googleplay account you registered with us 4. Look at the description. It should say version 5. Then download. 5. If you see any hiccups like a black screen. go to settings -- Apps -- SpacePiratesRPG -- Storage --Clear Cache AND Clear Data and check again The reason why we see version 3 is because we just searched through googleplay and not using the invite link or we are not playing on the account we registered with. For VERSION 5 Players - seems there is a cache and data storage issue. go to settings -- Apps -- SpacePiratesRPG -- Storage --Clear Cache AND Clear Data and check again. This works especially if you have a black screen. Latest Update: 08.00 UTC, Wednesday 14th March (Click here for world clock) Kit Nguyen shared a link. Mismatched Versions The reason why some of you are unnamed is because we are on different versions of the game. We all need to be on version 5. For the version 3/4 people. You can tell if you are version 3/4/5 if you click on "Read More" on the googleplay description of the game. If you are on version 3 or 4 do not upload the game by searching for it in googleplay. You should upload via invite link. So 1. Delete the game 2. Click on this link https://play.google.com/apps/testing/com.athena.spacepirates 3. Sign in with the googleplay account you registered with us 4. Look at the description. It should say version 5. Then download. The reason why we see version 3 is because we just searched through googleplay or we are not playing on the account we registered with. Latest Update: 00.00 UTC, Wednesday14th March (Click here for world clock) Kit Nguyen Hey everyone! The devs pushed version 5.0. Players that auto update will get 5.0 automatically. People who don't auto update will see 3.0 still. It may take some time for 5.0 to propagate to the playstore. I would give it another few hours. Latest Update: 1.41pm UTC, Saturday 12th March (Click here for world clock) Kit Nguyen shared a link: Good morning! The devs are currently testing the major server fixes including reshaping some cloud codes on the client side. If all testing passes then they will be able to push the next update tomorrow 03/13/2018. If you have the game setup for auto update then it will update once it hits GooglePlay. I will give you a heads up post once I find out. If you didn't receive the latest email from 03/09/2018 here is the link: https://goo.gl/7iWFHv The devs pushed a version 4.0 for GOOGLEPLAY last Friday. Also the update caused some of the server side code to update unexpectedly which is why you see hanging issues even on version 3. APPLE/IOS players - looks like we need to push the IOS version into early next week. If we pushed it today and something happens there would be no dev support on the weekend to fix things. NAME CHANGES - we know troop names and player names may get lost so when the game stabilizes we will have a google form to request a name change back to what you wanted. So don't worry about creating a new name for your player account or your troop. Have a bug? Please report it here goo.gl/PxerHh Also Renée Harlan - is maintaining the bug list. She is also looking at all the videos you guys are submitting. https://goo.gl/eUGQG1 Update for iOS users here: https://mailchi.mp/589faacc2327/sp-rpg-beta-android-and-ios-update Latest Update: 9.20pm UTC, Saturday 10th March (Click here for world clock) Kit Nguyen‎ to Space Pirates RPG Beta Testers Group Take a break until Sunday or Monday guys. I will update you when the devs get a handle on the server issues. They are still working through them and not in testing phase. I know we wanted to keep playing around but I will let you know as soon as I see an update get uploaded. I have an Android phone and a Gmail, where do I download the game? If you are playing on an Android phone and have already sorted out your Gmail address then check your Gmail inbox carefully. The download link will be directly sent to you. I have an Android phone and still can not get into the game. Google play store requires everyone to log into the game via a Gmail, so if you didn't sign up with a Gmail address then please follow these steps. # Create a free Gmail account here. # send that Gmail address along with your full name to support@athenagamingcompany.com I have an iPhone and I can not get into the game. Only Android users can currently enter the game, you will receive an e-mail from Athena when the iOS version will be available. If I use an Android account now can I play on my iOS account later? During beta, you can only play with one account on one device but once out of Beta you will be able to change to another device. Every time I log on, my progress has not been saved. Please remember the game is in it's Beta format and we are here to test it only. BETA INFO: This was going to be the intro before we released the game and sent the emails for download, but since we're dealing with a lot of technical issues right now, I think it might help everyone understand why no one will be at an advantage from this first version of the SoftLaunch. "I know we are all excited to start exploring the Galaxy. But everyone needs to know that testing a game isn’t going to be the same as playing a game. There will be errors and weird things that happen. While testing, we sometimes saw errors that would restart the game, kick us out of a menu, teleport us, lose all our mobs - you name it. So we want you to know that these things might happen and it’s a normal part of the testing process. That’s why the 1st round of mobs will just be commons, uncommons and rares, so if they all get erased, at least you won’t lose a super or something better. Because we have to focus on testing and getting the game working right, if you experience these errors we ask that you report them. However, we will not have the time to fix your error or restore your lost mobs. We will have to focus on the next update and completing the Beta process so we can finish the game. Renée Harlan has made us all a list of what to expect from beta and you can view the entire thing here: We really appreciate all of you volunteering to take this journey with us. Be we have to remember that we are working towards a goal and the real reward will be a fully realized game. And you will be able to say that you helped us make it happen." Email Confirmation As seen on the Space Pirates RPG Beta Testers group on Facebook, all emails have been sent out to anyone who signed up to the Beta Registration form. Once the game goes live you will be receiving the email telling you how and where to install the game. Please note that the game can not be accessed in any way before you receive the email. Help! I can not find my Email. If you can not easily find your email then please follow these simple steps. # Log into your email account: # Check your email promotions and spam folder to ensure the email has not been sent there. # Use the search function on your email and search for Athena Gaming Company. How can I stop emails from the game going into my spam folder? Simply add support@athenagamingcompany.com to your contacts. Once added, all emails from the game will then go into your primary email folder. This guide will explain how to add a contact to a Gmail account. What to do if you didn't sign up for Beta but still want to play? Due to popular demand, a waiting list has been created for anyone wanting to play on the Beta version of the game. Simply follow the instructions here. Once you have signed up, you will then get an email confirmation. If any openings appear, you will receive another email informing you of this. Can I play 2 accounts on one device? Unfortunately during Beta you can only play one account on one device. Changing device in Beta can lead to your game crashing and this will not be rectified until the game comes out of the Beta process. The latest information from the Developers: "You will need a second email registered to access the iOS download. Each player can have 1 Android device and 1 iOS device. You will use the same Facebook account to log into either." I found a bug in the game how do I report it? Simply follow the guide here. I made my IGN (In Game Name) and then when I logged in later it said the name is already taken, what do I do? This may happen several times in Beta, and that is the nature of the game at this stage. Simply email the Development team with your full name and the IGN you want. The form for reporting this will be coming soon and posted here. I won diamonds in the competitions; when will I receive them? Due to the instability of the game right now the Developers are waiting for a better platform before awarding the prizes. The developers fear if diamonds are awarded too soon the diamonds will get lost in the Beta bugs. How can I stop being spammed PVP requests from other players? Whilst being able to PVP with anyone outside of an arena is a new concept, it also means that anyone can send you a battle request whilst you are standing in the game. At the moment the only way to reject a request is to force close your game. Please keep this in mind when requesting a PVP match. Why can't I feed my monsters? This feature has not been introduced into Beta yet. My Avatar says I am level 155; will it be like that when the game is out of Beta? All avatars are set at the same level until the game has a more stable platform. No progression is saved so there is no loss to any player. Once the game is more stable progression will be saved and you will be able to take it over onto the full game. I can get into the game but my Ship page will not load? In the current version of Beta, ships are just being tested and not all ship abilities are available. Please submit a bug report here. What time is it in game? Here is a guide to show you what time it is in game as well as other time zones across the world. The game resets at 00.00 UTC every day. Category:Troubleshooting